Losing Control (SMUT)
by NekoHolic
Summary: In order for Yuu's demonic side to not harm his friend, he need to be chained at night. On that time, he's always alone and only Asuramaru could accompany him. However when Yuu's darker side took over, his little demon offer him a way to tame his evil self, that is by satisfy his desire. YuuAsura featuring Demon!Yuu. Warning: NSFW smut, intense rough sex with hint of bondage.


Another Yuu/Asura smut. I suppose to continue "Greedy Desire" but the next chapter isn't up yet, meanwhile this one already made a month ago, so here you go. XD

This one inspired by that chapter of the manga where Yuu is chained in order for his demon-self to not goes out. However what if he does go out and harmed everyone? This lead to this story where Yuu need to be chained every night since everyone get afraid of him and only Asuramaru accompany him.

This also based on my idea on "what if Demon!Yuu get involved on the smut?" So yeah, things get pretty rough. The genre goes bit too Hurt/Comfort and it's honestly turned out pretty cute and heartwarming, but also... smutty.

Because we need more... darker, more rough version of their love. So be prepared to get turn on because its seriously smutty~

(Written on Yuu's perspective.)

.

* * *

.

Chain shackled my two hands. Ring and chime.

Darkness fill the vacant, unused room. Only moonlight seen from the windows.

 _I'm thirsty... Hungry..._

It's been a whole day since the incident. I should had listened to them.

My demonic side took over. No, it's **not** Asuramaru. It's my demon. It's my other side. My darker, evil side.

Whenever he return, whenever he took over, I lost my consciousness.

He's me. He's just like me, but he's a bloodthirsty demon. They called me as _namanari_ : Two existence in one. When one delve too deep to the demonic power, then the power took over, creating persona, a darker half of our heart.

He's just like me, but he's dangerous. **He'll kill everyone**.

Yesterday, he goes out of control too much, I ended up hurting my whole family. The whole squad, and no exception.

 _Curse him for that._

Asuramaru already told me that this is the consequence of the demonic power, but I didn't listen. Now it's too late. He told me that our existence already linked. Me and my demonic side will soon merge if I didn't get any treatment.

But there's no one to help. I hurt everyone. Even Mika is afraid. I hurt them, and it's painful how they still trust me...

They lock me here for days, weeks, and only put the foods and drink on the table. They need to stay away from me in order not to get hurt, since right now, he could break free from this chains if he's enraged.

So they had no choice but to leave me to him. My demon, but not myself. Asuramaru.

But instead feeding me, he sat playfully on my lap and humming melodies, seems mocking me.

"Asuramaru... Come on... I need to eat." I pledge.

"Hmmm? A **demon** need to eat? So you want to drink my blood?" He speak in alluring, childish voice.

"It's me, Yuu. I'm here. I already returned." I look at him with bored, tired looks. If my two hands isn't on chains, I'll already eat by my own.

"I'm not convinced. You two are the same. And soon it would be." He turn at me, smiling and looking at me with his round ruby eyes.

"Just kidding. I know it's you." His tone got back normal again. His soft fingers lay upon my shoulder, neck and my chen as he lean closer. I swear, he need to stop teasing me.

"So what did you want?"

"Food and drink. On the table."

"Alright, but what I'll get for that?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes away. "C'mon Asura, I didn't had the energy to play your games."

He still looking at me, face to face, eyes to eyes, uncomfortably close. He never understand the concept of personal space. How could not? Maybe no one but me see and feel it, but he almost always cling to me.

"It's always give and take, Yuu. Both of us need to gain something. Our bonds should be mutual. You help me, I help you. After all, we are indeed connected." His hands trail behind my neck, circling to a hug. See? He cling to me.

"Alright, you can suck my blood. But after I eat."

He sighed. "I'm not asking for _that_ , but fine." He's looking pretty disappointed as he let me go and walk to the table. He bring back a large bottle of mineral water and a plate of curry rice. My squad know my favorite.

"Ohh nice. Another instant curry!" I smiled and laughed.

"I don't see why you're complaining. This is your fave, right?"

"I'm not complaining. I'm excited since I'm hungry."

"Oh, right. So drink first or eat first?"

"Asura, both need to done together. You know how I eat. You're beside me all this time."

"Of course."

He took a spoon of the not-so-warm anymore rice. I open my mouth for the treat. It's spicy but really taste. I quickly ask for more.

"Is it really taste good?" He asked as he took a spoon and try the taste by his own. Of course by using the same spoon.

"It's... So spicy... I don't see why you like it so much."

"I like the spicy taste. Now, drink."

He get the bottle, but not giving it to me. "Ask more nicely."

I sighed, again. "Asuramaru, please let me drink the water."

He giggled. "As you wish." Then he took the bottle and drink it for himself.

"Ahh hey wait-!"

Just as I about to ask for my drink, he gave it to me. Directly. Mouth to mouth. His lips and mouth pressed against mine as he put in the water. Even after the drink, his mouth stay there, continuing with a french kiss. I can't help but play along with it.

He then pull appart, but of us puffing for breath.

"Can... Can't you feed me _normally_?" I complained, slightly flustered. I can still fee his lingering tongue within me. My cheek still warm too.

"It's more fun this way." He smirked as he show me another spoon of rice. I respond by opening my mouth.

"I prefer to eat properly by my own." I said as I chew

"But you can't. Right now you're bind with chains."

"Right, I know."

All I can do is patiently eat spoon by spoon from him. As soon it's finished, I exhale in satisfaction. "Ahhh thanks for the meal~"

"Thank you for the kiss too~" He lean to me and lick clean the remaining of the curry around my lips.

"Asura, are you _trying_ to turn me on?" I look at him with a judgmental stare. He immediately laughed softly as he point his fingers down.

"I'm not _trying_! You're **already** hard even before the kiss! By just me sitting on your lap." He poke at the bulge of my pants. Dammit, he need to stop with all the teasing. It's not my fault. He's the one sitting there. I can feel his smooth tight skin on me. Even if I'm still fully clothed by my uniform, his hands touched me on my exposed parts. I can't help but wonder how smooth he is down there.

"...Fuck you. That's your fault."

"Ohhh really? Does that mean you'll... _Do me?_ " He made a suggestive smirk as he got back on my lap, moving his hips right on the spot.

"Dammit Asura, if you want to suck my blood, just do it already!" I shouted, unable to keep on the embarrassment when my face already lit in blush peach.

"That's not what I asked. That's you're asking for."

He slowly, gently get closer to me. His soft hair brushed on my cheek and shoulder as his moist lips and tongue reached my nech. Then a piercing pain felt as he bite me. He's being as tender as possible, but I can't help but moan. Strangely, hearing my moan, he seems to get... More _excited_. He purred as he lick my wound.

"Ahhh... Yuu... Your blood is too delicious..." His face is bright red as if he's drunk. He's looking high. Like really happy or pleased. Then he get awfully attached on me as he snuggled like a cat.

"O-okay... Is that enough for today?" I'm feeling bit of lightheaded as my blood sucked. Funny thing is, unlike other vampire that eager to drink human dry to death, demons can hold their desire pretty well. Maybe because drinking blood isn't their need anymore. It's merely for pleasure and power. Wait, as far as I remember, they actually feed on my desire, right? Maybe.

"Yuu... I told you that's not what I need from you... You keep offering me blood when I need something else. Drinking blood only sate my appetite. We need... _Desire_..." His words is so soft, like whispers, in heavy breathing. Seems blood made him bit going high.

"Tch... So you're going to do it again?" I get even more flustered than before, knowing fully what he really need. Normally, when I'm not bound by chain, he's not this demanding. But as soon I'm in chain, he does. Maybe because he can had the chance to took advantage of me.

He nod with a playful "mhmm" and smile. "Not like I ask for it everyday. I only ask it... When you can't resist your desire anymore. Your lust accumulated high."

Now I understand why he only do it now. Because I can't masturbate by myself, so when my hormone got too much, he... He took advantage of it.

Still smirking, he playfully stroke and rub at my pants while looking up at me. "So? Should I do it?"

I can only stare, feeling embarrassed but not like I had any choice, right.

"Fine. Do what you want."

With that, I surrendered. He excitedly, like a kid unwrapping his birthday gift, slowly zip down my pants loosened by belt, and pull it down. Fresh air exposed my skins as my member flipped up as soon it freed. The little demon start playing with it by little finger stroke and licking. Then he held it with his hand and start jerking on it.

The pleasure and stimulation push me to moan. I try to hold on, trying not to make too much noise, even if there's literally no one around here. No one on the surrounding, abandoned houses. Just us.

"Yuu, your fluid leak out. Ready for a release _already_?" He tease me as his thumb rub on the head, smearing my precum around before he lick his finger. I swear, he keep teasing me. All he do is trying to _break_ me. He want me to lose against the desire. He kept tempting me so I can't hold on, so he can get what he want.

"Shut up Asura... Just made me came already." I spat, denying any pleasure at all.

"Really? Then you need to beg, because I enjoyed this so much. Look at your face, Yuu...You're blushing. You're so cute. You can't keep up with the pleasure. Your desire is overflowing. _I want to continue until you can't keep up_." He speak as his stroking goes slower. Fuck him, he know all my sensitive spot and how to tease me.

"P-please let me cum, Asuramaru..." I do what he told me.

He smirked in victory before he suddenly devour me. He put the whole thing in despite how small his mouth is. Oh god, he's so warm... His tongue wrap and massage me. He suck it like an ice cream, enjoying, delving in each drop that I release. Soon the stimulation goes too much as I reach my orgasm. He's thoughtfully focused on giving me the service until the build-up end as I moaned in pleasure and ejaculate all over his mouth. I can sense him still sucking and licking, not letting go even a drop.

"There! Is it good?" He pull my cock out as he smiled at me innocently, despite the white fluid that wet his lips and chin.

"I... I guess..." My breath slowed as I calmed. I'm sweating here.

"My, I still can sense some lust within you. Need another round?" He tease me as he lick my lips.

 _Calm down, Yuichiro... Don't get carried by the temptation..._

But his alluring voice, cheeky smile in such adorable face, and his smooth, small body... It's just so tempting...

Each time he suck me, my desire instead growing restless. Something brewing within me. Small fire, trying to escape from me. This is why I'm reluctant on letting him do it. He only pour more desire to feed my desire. It grow too big. There's... Voice... Temptation... They told me to do him.

 _No, I shouldn't._

I do want to try. He do arouse me, but no. _Don't lose control, Yuichiro._

"Hmm? Yuu?" He asked cluelessly. Dammit stop being adorable! You're not helping it!

"I... You see... It's no good." I start to speak. Face deep red and breathing intensely. "My desire just keep growing whenever... You do me. You need to stop or I'll not be able to handle it for long. I try to keep it down... But the temptation getting stronger..."

He listened carefully with a pleasing smile, seems just amused with this. "That's because we're connecting deeper. Human's desire, love, greed... Those that that we, demon, thrived." He get closer to me. His lips is inch further than mine, and his warm breathe can be felt. He's blushing as well. "Your state only excite me further... I want to see your desire run wild."

"Asuramaru... I can't... My darker side will took control..."

"That demonic side of you, is still you. I want to see it grow loose. Yuu... You should just let it be. **Follow your desire**..."

The temptation inflate higher, wider, spreading all over my body. Seeing I'm on my limit, he push the last trigger with a kiss. He passionately tainted me, erotically lick me on the lips, our tongue wrapped. My lust grow beyond my tolerance as my mind get hazy and I lost my consciousness.

At that moment, I realize my other self took control. I feel like I fall asleep for just few minutes and as I open my eyes, I'm already on another position. My chains is gone, wrecked, shattered on the floors.

I'm lying down on top of my little demon. He's all flustered, sweating, breathing heavily. His clothes is slightly torn, seems pulled by force. Even more, his bottom is all exposed. So does mine. My larger member touched his smaller, softer one. What did my darker side do!?

"Ahh... You're awake _already_? That's a good five minute there. You're wild and savage." He turn to me with a delighted smile, face bright red and seemingly aroused.

"A-Asura... What did he do to you?" I ask worriedly.

"Nothing yet. Just when things about to get interesting, you wake up." He sighed. "But how you kiss me so voraciously... How you suck my neck... How you grope me like I'm all yours... I like it." He purred.

"I-I'm sorry Asuramaru, I'll try not to-"

"Why don't you continue where he _left of?_ "

I made an "ehh?" surprised noise as he brush of his lavender hair from his sweating face. He open his clothes from the ripped part, exposing his pale, soft and slender body.

"The chains already broken, Yuu. If you didn't follow your desire and please your demon, he'll just goes on rampage later on and your friends will be in danger. You **need** to release all your desire to me, Yuu."

"B-but I can't! We're not lover, not in such _relationship_! I see you like my own family and... and... I'm afraid that once I do it, I won't be able to hold back." I told him the **truth** , reluctantly. He laughed.

"I **never** told you to hold your back, Yuu. _Just do all you want. Release your desire. **Go wild**_."

His hand reach to my neck and pull me into another kiss.

"It's gift and take. We're helping each other. We're pleasing each other. This is how a mutual relationship should be."

I'm still hesitated, but I nod. "So... It's okay if I do you? I... I'm afraid I won't be able to stop once I let go my self-restraint..." I'm still all blushing. He's the same too, but he's more likely being excited than embarrassed.

"Yes. Do it all you want. Release all your desire upon me." He said with a tempting smile. **That's it**. I can't hold it back anymore.

Slowly, I use my left hand to reach his bottom, stroking and massaging his entrance and start it with a fingering. It's really tight and small, I'm afraid mine will be too big for him.

"Yuu... Don't be afraid. Just put it in." He speak between his soft moaning.

My heart beat erratically as I put my member on his soft opening. Trying to be as gentle as possible, I first go with just the head. It's as tight as what I expected. Then I slide it in, surprisingly easy. Oh god... He's so warm inside. It's also so tight, even by slight movement, it made the walls pulsing in response. I took a breathe, knowing that once I move it, I won't be able to stop.

"I... I'm moving it." I speak softly. He nod in smile, seems blissfully happy with it.

Start with a slow thrust, a slick sound heard as his soft inner part massage me. Oh god, it felt so god! I soon go faster, deeper, faster, and found myself lost by the pleasure as I moaned aloud too.

"Ahh Yuu... Faster, Yuu~" He keep moaned my name softly. He looks like he's enjoying a time of his life, getting so happy by the fact that my penis is inside of his butt, making such lewd noises by each thrust. God he's so adorable and enticing my desire further. I want more of him. **_Mine, all mine_**.

As minutes goes by the intercourse, as our moan heard again and again, soon I'm about to reach my climax. I try to hold it down, going slower. "A-Asura... I'm going to cum..." I speak softly, my breathing puffed warm.

"Yes, Yuu... Please do it. Release it all on me." He gave permission- no, he beg for it. He want it. He looks like going crazy from it. Fuck, I can't keep on like this!

"Hnnghh! I... I'm coming!" I hold him tight and going in rapidly before I burst out. My warm seed goes out by each seconds, keep going as I thrust, until it goes all over. It's just my first time cumming on his hole but it's already leaking out from his entrance. His space is so small and tight.

"Yuu... I'm so happy... More~" He demanded as he hold me tight, making another wet kiss.

I do as he said. As soon I start the pelvic movement again, my semen gushed outside, some goes deeper. His hole getting slippery, making slick sound each thrust, and it serve like lube, making my cock easier to slide in and out. The stimulation also amplified much, especially as I just finished my orgasm, so my gland is still sensitive to touch.

However, he won't let me slow down. His breath intensify, he's sweating, like he's in heat. "Yuu... Please... Faster... I'm close..." He speak in such arousing tone. Not only his body and voice is feminine, he's also looking _unbelievably_ adorable now. He usually act like cheeky brat, teasing and tempting me, but he's now begging, asking for me. He's on mercy on my hand and that love him so much. _I want to please him. I want to made him happy_.

With full strength, I thrust in, catching him off guard and made him moaned louder. I grab his hips and repeatedly going in and out, assaulting his g-spot to send him pleasure that goes all over his head. He squirm, struggling to keep on with his orgasm. But he can't. He shut his eyes tight as he screamed my name, he's drowning in pleasure as he keep going and going until his small cock spurt out of semen all over his body. Instead looking lewd, he's looking just so cute as he moan his life out and came on his small, beautiful body.

"You're so cute." I said as I lick his nipple of his salty fluid.

"You... Made me so happy..." He smiled, seemingly satisfied.

 _Fuck, I can't hold on_. I'm tired but my desire instead take over my sanity. All that I had on my mind is lust and greed. I want to do him more, more and more. I don't want to let him go. _I want to made him all mine_.

Without warning, I move my member again. I hold him by my hand, arm to arm, fingers interlaced as I pin him down. The last bit of my self-control gone. "S-Sorry Asura... I can't stop... I want more of you... I want you all by myself..." I whispered while breathing roughly.

"It's okay, Yuu... I'm all yours... You're mine too... Only mine..." He replied, slurring as he barely speak properly.

Throwing away all my rationality, I indulge on my desire. I keep going and going, ignoring everything else. I just want more and more of him. _Mine. **Mine!**_

"Y-your desire run wild... So... Enjoyable..." He said in such lovely voice. I suck and nibble on his small, soft neck. Licking, making trail to his cheek. **I can't control myself anymore**. I always find him tempting and arousing, but now, he's like my addiction and obsession. I'm irrational, out of my mind, but I don't care. All I know, **I want him**. This is my truest, honest desire. And all of this desire always goes for him as we're connected emotionally and spiritually, as ever been, and only get closer by time.

I stroke and grope on his body, I _hungrily_ kiss him endlessly, while I keep and keep ramming on his tight hole, never stopping, only get faster and harder. The pleasure drive me insane like an appetite. Both of us hold tight on each other as we thrive on our lust, and he love that I ravish his body like an animal.

Each thrust bring me closer to my end. I don't know how long it's been but this round going for a long time, giving us so many moments to enjoy, until the climax finally come. I didn't stop. I didn't ask. I just whisper. "I... I'm cumming... Get ready..."

He nod. He hold me tight, shutting his eyes as he enjoyed it blissfully. His moan goes louder as I had my release. I didn't slow down either. As my sperm fill him, I continue my movement, made it messy leak everywhere.

I stop for a while, observing my partner. He's looking tired, panting, moaning softly, sweating and blushing, like a frail flower showered by moonlight. His pale skin lit bright. His lavender hair flown, spread everywhere in such natural flow. His eye is like polished ruby, adorned with tears of joy. His image is truly entrancing and inviting. _A beauty untouched by sunlight, **only for me**._

"Yuu? Are you done yet?" He asked me because I stopped after my last orgasm, still puffing. No, not physically exhausted, but mentally. The desire already took toll on my mind and soul. My sanity leak away, drained. I'm afraid if I continue further, he'll took over.

"Sorry Asura... I can't stop... I don't want to stop... But if I follow my desire further, _I'm afraid I'll losing myself_." I speak, still trying to regulate my breath.

He smiled, seems amused. "Yuu, it would be alright. Just follow your desire. Go wild. **Unleash it all**."

I barely hold my hormone down, trying not to move my cock or I won't stop until my next orgasm. But he want me to continue for sure. He would do anything for more.

He pull me into a deep kiss, moaning as he dance with my tongue. Fuck it all, I don't care anymore! I want him!

I slowly move in again, humping his hole slowly, tenderly, as both of us cuddle, enjoying everything. It goes for a good ten minute until my desire goes out of control, and I actually lose my control. I black out. My consciousness is gone.

It felt like I fell asleep for quite of time. Hours, perhaps? There's no clock there, but when I woke up, it's still dark outside.

As I go back to my sense, the first thing I realize is how tired I am. Exhausted, my stamina sucked dry. I felt like I was doing marathon while I was asleep, and I don't even feel anything until I wake up. It's like you're falling asleep but ended up being WAY more tired than ever. In fact, my muscle and joints aching.

Then the next thing that I sense is a strong reeking aroma of sperm and... **blood**...? Wait, BLOOD!?

I quickly open my eyes. Asuramaru collapsed on the ground, still breathing for sure, but seems barely could move a finger. No, he didn't get hurt, thankfully. The aroma of the blood come from my mouth, and I can see the trail of vampiric biting on his neck. Seems my demon self do it.

I observe him more. He's soaked wet and not only by his sweat. Saliva and semen is there, all around him. I won't believe that its mine, because it's impossible to came this much after what we did while I'm still conscious, but it happened. I look down and pulled my flaccid penis from his bottom and white cum leak out, way more than what I predicted. My thigh, his buttock, everything smeared with it. My seeds is all over him and it's not even my doing. _Someone else do it._

"A... Asuramaru... Oh god... Are you okay? I'm so sorry that I... I... I'm sorry I hurt you..."

I cried, feeling consumed by guilty, but then his warm soft hand touched my cheek. I'm too afraid to look at him, but he's there, smiling weakly at me.

"Yuu... You never hurt me... I'm all okay..."

He pull me into a hug, softly. Seems his strength drained by whatever kind of intercourse done when I asleep. But he doesn't felt sorry at all. In fact, he seems purely happy.

"You're so uncontrollably wild as you ravish my body, Yuu. You please me so much... I... Barely can keep on..."

His face is ecstatic. My fear and guilty eased, but I'm still worried.

"But... You're not hurt, right? He doesn't forcefully do you, right? Please tell me you're all okay..." I brushed his cheek back. I'm not even aroused anymore, just disgusted by what I've done on him. Even if he enjoy it, I still let someone else but me to had love with him.

That's the first time I hate my other self. I can't believe that my demon self, which he said also part of me, to be such hungry, savage bloodthirsty and lust-ridden being. And worse, he tainted Asura... Someone as important as my own family, and someone that I love...

He hurt someone else, like how he hurt my squad. _Haha... I even hurt a demon... I'm the worst._

"Yuu... I'm stronger than I looks like, even stronger than vampire. Your demon self won't be capable to hurt me at all. Look. Even his bite mark already gone." Asuramaru rub his bloodstained neck and show me that the skin that was pierced by my fang is already recovered.

"Yes, but I hurt you... Right?"

"No you didn't. I'm well aware of what your other self would do."

He look at me with adamant stare. Is he... _mad_ at me?

"I'm sure you're feeling bad by now, and that's what I expect from someone as nice as you..." He sighed, as if I just ruined the mood. Or did I am? Well I'm worried about him so I don't care.

"You see... When I told you to release it all, just do it. Don't worry about me. And you did release it all, and that's why I'm so happy, Yuu." He pull me closer into a hug. He brush my hair, petting me.

"Now hush. No more apology. I'm all fine. Just kiss me and tell me a good night."

I look at him, he look at me. Tenderly, I put my lips on him, enjoying a deep emotional kiss until all my worry vanished. He remove them out. He gave me **comfort**. It's like when I'm awake, my other self, my cursed desire, is all gone. All of the negativity is drained.

"So, Yuu... Don't feel bad, alright? Because I want to do it with you again. Tomorrow, next week, _all the time_." He smirked. I can't help but laughed.

"You're insatiable. I don't know how to please you anymore." As I laughed, my heart eased. I'm feeling my cheerfulness returned. Ever since I'm chained, weeks ago, this is the first time it happened.

"Just be yourself, dummy. Follow your desire. If it help, just see me as your property to use. You had my permission to use my body all the time, unless when we're fighting or when you pissed the hell out of me."

I laughed further. "You're not my property, Asuramaru. When I said I see you as my family, that's true."

He pouted. "You once called me your lover, dumbass. Do I need to tease you again until you get to your knees and want me to be yours, again?"

"I do said I'll love you, but not as my lover."

"What's the difference? Regardless, we did what lover do."

"Ohh sorry, you asked for that."

"Don't mind it. This is how I want our relationship be. Mutually benefit each other. We help each other, comfort each other. You want my power, I want your desire."

He smiled and hold him by his cheek. "What if I ask for love?"

His eye widened, surprised. I'm even surprised myself that I said such thing.

 _Oh god, Yuichiro! That's so cheesy! Moreover, he's your own demon! Are you out of your mind!?_

"Well... We, demons, shouldn't felt love like how human do... But for Yuu, only for you, I would. And for free. Take it like a bonus since love is useless for demons anyway."

"Right, right. Whatever." I chuckled and get up. I look around the wet floor around the little demon. My god, this is the dirtiest sex I ever do... Ignoring the fact that I never had one before.

"Ignore the mess, Yuu. It will go dry quickly and no one will notice. As for the chains... You won't need it. Your squad will be surprised that your demon self won't ever run wild again."

Really? For real? "BUT..." He continued. "Only if we do this whenever we need it. You need to release your desire on something."

Well, great, we'll be doing this exhausting thing on weekly basis. No, maybe almost everyday. But not like I can complain.

So for the rest of the week, we do it every night. This time on actual bed, and of course without chains.


End file.
